


[VID] Johnny Silverhand

by WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [6]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Augmentations, Body Modification, Character Study, Cyberpunk, Drama, Embedded Video, Explicit Language, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Nudity, Second Chances, Terrorism, Violence, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021
Summary: Джонни Сильверхенд – легендарная фигура Найт-Сити. Музыкант, террорист, известный по песням на острые социальные и политические темы. Оставив военное прошлое позади, он нашёл своё призвание в том, чтобы, вдохновлять народ на борьбу против корпораций, захвативших власть в стране. 20 августа 2023 года был одним из организаторов закладки ядерной бомбы в штаб-квартире корпорации Arasaka. По официальной версии, погиб в результате взрыва. На самом же деле был захвачен киборгом Адамом Смешером и подвергся процедуре оцифровывания сознания. Спустя почти 50 лет оказавшись в голове наёмника Ви, Джонни получил второй шанс осмыслить свою жизнь.
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960588
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	[VID] Johnny Silverhand

**Author's Note:**

> аудио: Ludovico Einaudi - Divenire  
> видео: геймплей и трейлер игры «Cyberpunk 2077»; фильмы: «Робокоп», «Джон Уик», «Грань будущего», «Реквием по мечте», «Потрошители», «Призрак в доспехах», «Вспомнить всё», «Metallica: Сквозь невозможное», «Механик», «Джон Уик 2», «Рок на века», «Лондонские поля», «Оружейный барон», «Джон Уик 3», «Обитель зла 4: Жизнь после смерти», «Грань будущего»; сериал «Каратель».
> 
> канал автора | author's channel: [JeiteMira](https://www.youtube.com/c/JeiteMira/videos)

**посмотреть превью всей выкладки**
    

По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.  
  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579752) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185722) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900047) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031708) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185764) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679045) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679075) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683053) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721117) []()


End file.
